Nearly Normal
by Bookdancer
Summary: K-Unit and Ben help Alex get rid of an assassin who's after him. Then they have a little talk back at home. As you can see, K-Unit and Ben are in here. Not connected in any way, shape, or form to other Alex Rider fics. One-Shot.


**Alright, so you guys can't blame for this! It was really part of school, something that our teacher calls 'Writing Prompts'. Basically, she gives us a prompt, and we write about it. This was what I came up with.**

**Also, I wasn't sure if my teacher knew what/who (books/person) Alex Rider was, so I wrote it as if she didn't.**

**I do not own Alex Rider. Believe me, if I did, Alex would be in the hospital for severe injuries every mission, Ben would adopt him, and K-Unit would be like his older brothers. Pretty much like my stories. *grins sheepishly***

**However, Richard Gregowski is my own creation. Yes, I just chose a random first name and made up a last name. No, I don't know if Gregowski is really a real name.**

**Also, I'm gonna apologize ahead of time for any mistakes you may come across. I'm talking paragraphs being strung together to make new paragraphs, by the way. FanFiction was messed up when I uploaded this, and it was all strung together. Literally. All of the bold was in regular print, the title was on the left... you get the idea.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Nearly Normal

I gasped as I was shoved to the side. Someone had just tried to push me over as he ran through the crowd. My head whipped to the side as I scanned the people in front of me, searching for the person who was trying to get away. I had a feeling about who he was, even if I hoped it wasn't him. But, as my eyes caught a glimpse of a man with a black shirt and short, slightly graying hair, I realized I was right. The man was who my team, K-Unit, was trying to catch. He was, despite appearances, very dangerous. His name was Richard Gregowski, and he was a trained assassin who had tried to take my life about a month prior to now.

My name? Alex Rider. Who am I? The world's first and, hopefully, only teenage spy. See, I work for MI6, or Military Intelligence Sector Six. My 'boss' first 'hired' me by 'persuading' me to work for them. In reality, Mr. Blunt didn't give me any of the usual agent qualifications like money, time off, or anything else. The only thing they did was pay my hospital expenses, but, considering they're practically the ones who put me there, they should be. Anyways, Blunt really blackmailed me into working for MI6. He threatened me by saying that he could send my guardian/house-keeper back to the United States, and send me to a child's home. So I agreed to work for them.

Anyways, back to the story. K-Unit and I had gone on a mission assigned by Wolf, our unit leader. (That also means that this mission is a complete and utter secret from our superiors, as neither the sergeant nor MI6 assigned it. Shhhh. It's a secret.) Our mission? Take down Gregowski before he took down me. If we succeed, I'm alive and we all go home happy. If we fail… well, let's just not think about that right now.

My guess was that either Wolf or Eagle, our sharpshooter, had scared Gregowski out into the open, aka, the giant crowd surrounded by trees. That was because they were on the right, and that was the direction Gregowski came from. So anyways, Snake, our medic, and Fox, our communications and electronics specialist, were on the left in the trees. And I, of course, was in the crowd. There was a little problem about what Wolf and Eagle just did, though. We were supposed to scare him into the trees, not the crowd.

"Wolf, Eagle, which one of you just did that?" I barked into my headset. Hey, for a fifteen year old boy, I can be scary, okay?

"Did what?" Wolf asked. Well that answered that question.

"I… may have… accidentally… possibly… scared Gregowski into the crowd." Eagle said sheepishly.

"I think he saw me."

"Eagle!" Wolf, Snake, and Fox moaned.

"Cub? Are you alright?" Fox asked. Oh yeah, that's probably another thing you should know about. As K-Unit is my unit, I also have a codename. Unfortunately, as I'm only fifteen, and I was fourteen when I got my codename, it's Cub. As in, a baby animal. (Personally, though, I'm kind of happy about it. I like to think that I'm a fox's cub. Let me tell you, though, it would be a nightmare if I were a wolf's cub. I'll give you three guesses why.)

"Yeah." I responded. "I'm fine."

"Ahhhh!" Wolf said jokingly. "Is Foxy worried about his Cub?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." Fox replied sharply. Huh, another thing you should know that I haven't told you about. I'm getting sloppy. Anyways, Fox is like my older brother. I mean, they all are, but Fox especially. And Snake really doesn't help the matter when he acts more like my mother than my brother. There is a reason to why we call him a mother hen.

"Fox, there's no reason for you to- Yikes!" I interrupted myself.

"Cub?" Wolf demanded immediately. "Are you alright? Where are you? What happened?"

"I'm good, Wolf. Kinda. I'm at the left edge of the crowd. Gregowski just spotted me."

"What do you mean, 'kinda'?" Fox demanded.

"He took a potshot at me, that's all."

"Did it hit you?" Snake asked worriedly.

"Yes, Snake," I began sarcastically. "I'm fatally wounded and I need your fantastic medic skills to keep me alive."

"Oh my goodness!" Snake cried. "Guys, call an ambu-"

"Snake! That was sarcasm." I interrupted him. "Honestly, you need to appreciate it more. I mean, even Eagle recognizes sarcasm."

"Yeah!" Eagle agreed. I could practically hear him frowning thoughtfully. "Wait, was that an insult?"

"No, Eagle, it was not. Although you can call it an insult if you want to." I replied.

Almost immediately, "Wolf! Cub insulted me! Make him take it back!" Eagle whined.

"Later, Eagle. And no, it was not an insult. And, uh, Gregowski's coming. I think I can lead him to where you are, Fox."

"You can see me?" Fox asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm a teenage spy, Fox. Of course I can see you."

One hour, fifty-seven minutes, and twenty-three seconds later…*

"Wow. That really did me good." I remarked as I stretched out on the couch next to Fox.

"You mean getting rid of Gregowski or the exercise?" He asked.

I frowned as I thought.

"A bit of both, really." I grinned.

"That and getting to work with you guys again. Although we're really going to be in trouble later."

"Yeah." Wolf sighed. "Oh well. Better to get kitchen duty than finding you dead."

"Wow, Wolf." I joked. "That must be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't count on anything else." He grunted.

Just then, Snake leapt up from where he was resting. "Wait! Did any of you-"

"Nope." We all chorused.

"I didn't even get to finish." He grumbled.

Then Eagle jumped up. "Wolf! You said you'd punish Cub later for insulting me. Well, now it's later, and-"

"Bye, Eagle." The rest of us said, getting up from where we were to go to our rooms.

"But I wasn't finished!" He whined.

I sighed in happiness. Everything was back to normal. That is, until…

"Cub!" Wolf howled. "You glued my underwear together!"

Well, nearly normal, then.

***I had to do this in class, so I didn't have enough time to write all of what I wanted to. Obviously, this is the part I chose to cut out. Also, I didn't feel like going back and writing it in. Call me lazy all you want, I don't really care.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, and please review!**


End file.
